The Perfect Mission
by dark aquamarine
Summary: The Tanuki-gumi thought they were finally getting a mission for themselves...no partners, undercover chaperones, or wolf-like nicotine addicts. My, how they were wrong! Find out how the agents try to balance their professionalism with...something more? AU
1. Prologue

****

Author's Notes/ Random obscenities :P:

Hello, hello! Welcome to the first chapter of my VERY FIRST fan fiction EVER!!! *dramatic music fills the air in the background* I will take this time now to warn you that my writing skills are no where NEAR perfect, or good, for that matter, but I am trying…really I am. Ok that's enough music for now. *clicks off the tape player* Seriously though, I am just a humble (and extremely bored) amateur writer who has been brainwashed by all of the beautiful fan fics in this site- Broken Pieces *sigh* and have decided to try it out for myself. *Exhales deeply* Ok, now that that's off my chest, lets get on with the ever-important disclaimer, shall we? Onward!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. That beautiful anime/manga/whatever does not and will never belong to me…EVER! Believe me, I tried but unfortunately, the famous Watsuki does not accept human sacrifices so…its hopeless. *looks over at the pile of dead bodies in the corner of my room* Their perfectly good corpses, though. -_-

Right…lets just get on with the story.

The Perfect Mission- Prologue

By Dark Aquamarine

***************************

Tokyo Meiji High School.

A large, perfect studying environment for young and eager adults with already-set goals of a respectable future. A school where students can express themselves freely and openly and be proud of their individuality and differences. A school with sparkling flooring and shining lockers, with strict but understanding teachers, and classrooms filled with eager and enthusiastic children just waiting to absorb more knowledge. 

"Yeah right, what a laugh. They actually expect people to believe in all that crap?"

Three figures silhouetted by the sun just rising behind them walked idly down a paved sidewalk. Their steps synchronized each other's perfectly as they strolled along the road towards a large, sparkling building with an equally large sign towards the roof. 

Tokyo Meiji High School.

They passed a trash bin to the right and the tallest of the figures casually threw in a crumpled brochure with a flick of its wrist.

"Come on, Megumi, just try to have some fun. This is our first day at the new school, not to mention our first assignment in AGES! I can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside!" The smallest of the figures chirped happily and started to bounce away from the others towards the building, breaking their walking tempo. 

Sighs could be heard from behind as they tried to catch up with the speeding girl.

"Wait up, Misao! I still haven't given you guys your envelopes yet!" The figure with medium-height shouted and tried to catch up with the genki girl as she skipped onwards, without a care in the world. 

"Slow down! I can't believe you still have all that energy after getting up so early! I'm hating this school already just because of the hours." The girl breathed heavily beside Misao as she abruptly stopped and looked back with a grin on her face. The grin turned into a smirk as she saw her tall friend walking seductively along the sidewalk with a car full of boys at her left. They stopped beside her and began to converse, all the while goggling at her body.

Both girls rolled their eyes and continued to walk ahead, ignoring the catcalls that were given to them as the car finally drove by. 

Pathetic, was all they could think of at that moment.

"Ok, Kaoru, lets see those envelopes now." Megumi suddenly appeared from behind holding a bunch of scrap paper and stuffed them into the pockets of her long deep blue jacket. 

"What?" She asked innocently as the other two just glared at her and shook their heads. "It's not like I'm really gonna call them."

They others just snorted a reply.

Of course she just had to have all of the poor boys' phone numbers and email addresses from the car that went by them.

"Typical Megumi" The two girls muttered and the three started walking side by side again.

The three reached the entrance of the high school and scanned their surroundings, memorizing every nook and cranny of the site. Then, Kaoru passed out two envelopes to the others and whispered to them their instructions. Each one nodded their heads in understanding and opened the packets to reveal three palm-sized cards filled with information. 

Information on three male seniors that were attending the very school they were standing in front of. 

"Three boys for three girls, eh? Sounds perfect! Ohohoho!" Megumi grinned at the picture of a spiked-haired male with chocolate brown eyes and a lop-sided smile. Two fox ears popped up from her head as she, along with the two other friends pushed open the large doors that blocked their way from entering. 

All that remained of the three mysterious girls who just entered Tokyo Meiji High that morning was the echo of a piercing laugh.

*************************

Author's Notes: 

There you have it…the first chapter (or prologue) to my first fan fic. So, what do you think, huh? Hmm…I see that I have shocked you all into speechlessness with my horrible writing. That was to be expected. Even so…I would really appreciate reviews…anything! Just keep them clean, please. Thank you.

Now for a little random fun: 

Kaoru: "So…you made us as three mysterious girls entering a badly-named high school, huh?"

Dark Aqua: "Yes! And I'm sorry! The idea just kept getting stuck in my head! Please don't hurt me…"

Misao: "Oh lighten up, Dark! We're not gonna hurt you…its just that…well, its so…short and…confusing and…"

Megumi: "AWFUL! How could you do that to us! I'm scarred for life." *dramatically collapses on thefloor with a hand on forehead*

Dark Aqua: o_O 

Misao: "Oh don't worry about her…she'll get over it. By the way, when are we gonna meet the guys, huh? 

I'm dying to be reunited with my Aoshi-sama again!"

Dark Aqua: "Hey, your not suppose to know him yet! *grumbles about impatient weasels and their ice- block lovers*


	2. Chapter 1

****

Author's Notes: *Gasp* You came back! Wow, I can't believe it. Hmm…I guess I will continue to live after all…anyways, this is the first chappy to my fic (obviously) and I'm hoping that it will be better than my prologue, which was short and stupid and crappy and…nvm. I will try to make this longer, but I can only do so much since ¾ of my brain has turned to jello from trying to figure out how the relationships will turn out. Anywoo, without further ado, I present to you….(hey that rhymes!)

The Desclaimer *suspenseful music*: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Please do not sue me. I don't have any money. I also don't have any more spare organs to sell so…please have mercy. Thank you.

The Perfect Mission: Chapter 1

-Three Beautiful Mysteries-

By dark aquamarine

**************************

The principal of Tokyo Meiji High sat stiffly on the small, plushie chair in his office, twiddling his fingers. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he stared at the three manila folders on the desk in front of him for the nth time that morning. The folders held pictures of three beautiful girls smiling gleefully at the camera, one holding up a piece sign and another standing in a elegant pose. Above the smiling pictures were the names of each written in bold black letters: Kamiya Kaoru, Makamachi Misao, and Takani Megumi. The rest of the papers in the folder continued to describe the life and academics of each girl, along with the history and occupation of their parents, most importantly, fathers. 

The principal gulped at this. 

In Kamiya's folder, it said that she is the only daughter of a retired international government official living in America. She is the assistant master of an elite style of self defense called the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu and is coming to Tokyo Meiji High School to familiarize herself with her native dialect and customs. Reasons as to why the Kamiya family moved to America are unknown, as described in the file.

Already, the principal was scared.

Moving on, he scanned over at Makamachi's folder, which wrote that she was the daughter of a diseased government spy who worked with many international officials for Japan. She has been living with an old guardian (also in America) since her father's death, and he just happened to be the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. The history of that clan was not mentioned in the information.

Great, just great. The daughter of an unknown leader of an unknown but powerful organization. Just what this school needed. The man sighed and picked up the remaining file from his desk, dreading the information inside.

Takani Megumi was the eldest daughter of Japan's leading surgeon and doctor. Her father works as a personal physician for politicians and even the president himself. Her family used to live in Aizu, Japan but moved to America for unknown purposes. 

Unknown. That word kept popping up in the files for all three girls and was the main reason why the humble principal was so scared.

It seems that all three students have mysterious pasts and that, quoted the man to himself silently, was definitely NOT something he wanted to be involved in.

Still, he had no choice. If three men all working for the Japanese government insisted that their girls receive an education at his poor high school, what can he do? Nothing…nothing but wait and prepare for the consequences. 

He shuddered at the thought and looked pleadingly at the clock hung by his desk.

**********************

"Ok, lets review our procedure one more time. I know we haven't been out in a while so we don't want any mistakes on our first day. Let's see…" The three figures stood crowded together as they observed a piece of paper in between them. They whispered to each other suspiciously and turned their heads every once in a while to secure their privacy. Noting that no one was around them, they exhaled simultaneously and concentrated once more on the paper.

"So, we're to go to our dorms and unpack our things, then find and meet the principal of this "lovely" school, then separate to our classes, where we'll meet these lucky boys, then meet at the canteen during lunchtime. Got it?" Kaoru rested her serious and stunning blue eyes on her two companions as they stood in the middle of a secluded hall in the school. That hall was to be their private meeting area, if they ever needed to discuss certain issues secretly. Now, it was just a haven from the bulging stares that they got from passing students. 

"Sure, nice and simple, but first lemme see your guys! I bet they're not half as good-looking as mine!" Misao beamed with stars in her eyes as she and her two friends pulled out the three information cards from their pockets. They stuck their right hands with the cards in the middle of their circle formation and took a good look at each one. 

"Hmmm…at least their not that bad-looking. Yours is pretty handsome, Kaoru." Megumi took the card from the said girl's hands and examined the picture with a quirked eyebrow. The photo showed a young man with blood red hair and a cross scar on his left cheek, accentuating his delicate features even more. His eyes were large and had a violet tinge to it and he was grinning peacefully into the camera. 

Kaoru just snorted and rolled her eyes in distaste. "Yeah sure, if you like weak girly guys who probably spend more time doing their hair than you do. I mean, look at that color! There's no way that that's natural." She sniffed and snatched back the card before Megumi could inspect the natural-ness of his locks.

Megumi smirked as she snatched Misao's card from her hand instead, getting a whine from the smaller girl. "Your just jealous because a man has prettier hair than you do. Besides, we're not here to judge their character or gender, remember?" 

"Yeah, yeah, your right. I guess I'll just humor him…for now." An feral grin appeared on Kaoru's face as she snatched Misao's card away from Megumi's grip harshly, causing another whine from the genki girl. 

"Hey! Careful with that! Its my only picture of him!" Misao whimpered and waited as her two friends studied her mission's picture. Light whistles and raised eyebrows were the only able reply since the owner of the card took it back with inhuman speed before they could open their mouths.

"Wow, Misao. You sure got lucky this time." Kaoru said teasingly and nudged her blushing friend (who had a death grip on the card) with a grin and noted the embarrassed look on her face. She immediately tucked that little note into the back of her mind for…a special occasion.

"Ok, enough ogling. Concentration starts now." Kaoru lifted her arm and looked at her watch with interest. 3 minutes to go and counting. Raising her head, she nodded to her friends and started to walk out of the darkened meeting place, shoes clicking confidently with each step. 

Behind her, similar sounds could be heard echoing through the deserted hallway, casting an eerie mood that flowed through the air. 

*****************************

Their destination: The girl's dorm rooms. Scheduled time: 7:30 am. Current time:…

The watch beeped, emitting a silent signal that held no other importance except one. 

The mission has started.

The three mysterious girls nodded again and looked at each other for reassurance, something that was greatly needed, for this was a mission of utter importance, assigned to them along with trust and confidence. 

They could not afford to mess it up. They WILL not.

The watch stopped beeping.

****************************

****

Author's Notes: So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Well, you probably already know my opinion but I won't say it, judging from my beautiful reviews. Yes…that's right! REVIEWS! I finally got some for my prologue so I will post my thanks here! *jumps for joy*

Many thanks to:

~magiabruxa

~Kitsune KeNsHiN- I'm still trying to think about the whole rurouni/battousai thing, which is another reason for my brain-jello transformation.

~ Tamakia'gss-thank you…yes I tend to do that- belittle myself- but maybe with a few more reviews…~_o

~DBZ Goddess

~flyinangel777- ok I will give myself more credit. Thanks!

~Roku-chan- THANK YOU for your little tidbit! I changed my settings immediately after! Hehe

Hopefully I will get more reviews as more chapters come along. Also, if any of you have an idea as to the rurouni/battousai conflict, please email me with your suggestions! I have a pretty complete idea in my head but I'm not sure (or confident) of the results. All suggestions are WELCOME!!! Thank you!

Dark aquamarine*


	3. Chapter 2

****

Author's Notes: Hello again, my faithful/bribed/brainwashed readers! I have yet another chappie for you and hopefully this one will bring together the plot better than the others. Yes, I do realize that this story has been going on slower than I expected…*sigh* I just hope that you will bear with me and keep reading/reviewing. *crosses fingers* Anyways…I bet all of you are wondering what the deal was with Kaoru and Kenshin's picture. Well, don't fret K&K lovers! There will be sappy fluff for everyone (note the romance genre), I promise you but you see, I'm really getting very sick of all those ficcies with Kaoru and Kenshin falling deeply in love with each other at first sight (not that there's anything wrong w/ them. I usually enjoy those kinds of stories…especially when I'm in a chocolate ice cream mood J ) so I've decided to twist this love story a bit. Only a little twist, though! Oh yes, and there will also be (hopefully) an equal amount of A&M and S&M! *exhales deeply*

Dark aqua: "He he…happy now?" *chuckles nervously* 

Kaoru: "Yes, very."

Dark aqua: "Good…now tell Kenshin to take his sakabatou away from my throat."

Kenshin/Battousai: *glares menacingly with amber eyes*

Kaoru: "Oh alright…Kenshin, get away from her." *rolls eyes*

Kenshin/Battousai: *glares once more, then immediately turns rurouni* "Alright, Kaoru-dono."

Dark aqua: "Geez, talk about D.I.D." *mutters*

Kaoru/Kenshin: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Dark aqua: "Uhhh I said: Let's get on with the story! He he he" *Gulp*

(pssst…D.I.D. stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder)

Man, that was lame…oh well, here's the disclaimer (I spelled it right this time!).

Disclaimer: Own RK, I do not. Miserable writer, I am. Money, I do not have. Sell annoying bratty brother for ownership of RK, I am willing! :P

Forward on!

The Perfect Mission- Chapter 2

-New Partners-

By dark aquamarine

A shadowed figure stood lazily beside the main building of the unsuspecting high school, seemingly bored with its current situation. Lighted sparks dropped from a half-finished cigarette in the figure's hand and scattered onto the paved sidewalk, only to be replaced again and again by more. The mysterious shadow leaned beside the brick-covered wall and blew out rings of smoke idly, all the while studying at the watch hanging loosely on its arm. It started beeping. Perfect.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a tall, middle-aged policeman with dangerous, almost wolf-like eyes. He continued to slowly puff on his lung cancer-causing smoke as he watched three smiling girls walk towards the girl's dorm building just on the other side. 

7:30 am. They were actually on time.

He smirked and threw down the finished cigarette.

*******************************

The man's name was Hajime Saitou, but was most commonly known around the city of Tokyo as Fujita Goro, captain of the Tokyo Police Force. His other alias, Hajime, is actually connected to the three new students who just arrived at Tokyo Meiji High. Reasons as to the separate identities and the connection between the four individuals are all…unknown.

The lowly principal gulped again as he read through the report in his shaking hands. His faithful secretary had just brought to him the newly acquired information on the policeman who had paid them a visit half an hour ago. He had asked the kind old lady who worked by his office to get the data on Fujita Goro just in curiosity…and he never expected to find out more puzzling connections concerning the new girls. This was getting worse and worse and he shivered at the thought of what his poor little high school had gotten into. 

********************************

Destination: Arrived.

Time of Arrival: 7:30 am

Place: Girl's Dorm building of Tokyo Meiji High School

"Wow, look at this place! It's like a five-star hotel! Oh, look…it's even got a lounge…with Tvs!" 

The three girls had just arrived at the dorms and already Misao was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"This school is awesome, ne? None of the other schools we went to could compare with this!" Misao shrieked again like a school girl (well, technically, she is) as she ran to inspect the high-tech elevators with marble flooring that led up to higher levels. The other two who followed behind her (rather reluctantly) merely shook their heads in amusement and rolled their luggage into the elevator. 

"Hmmm…it says here that we will all be sharing a room together on the 5th floor…in room 203." Kaoru said, looking at the schedule in her hands as the elevator door closed with a buzz. "Lunch will be at the canteen at 11:45 and dinner at 8. Breakfast will be served at 7:00...so that means that classes will start at 7:30, which is perfect because no one will be at the dorms now so we can go over the plan." To that, she smiled brightly and waited for the other two to reply, which they did nothing of the sort. They were too busy focusing on their picture cards again. Giving up with a sigh, Kaoru heaved out her heavy baggage just as the elevator opened.

Upon reaching their destination, room 203, Kaoru searched for their card key that would get them into the room. 

"Oh crap, where's the card? I could've sworn I put it in my pocket…" Kaoru grumbled as she pulled all of the pockets in her jeans inside out and started to open up her luggage. 

"Looking for this?" Megumi stood in front of the girl, waving a small plastic card with the name **Kamiya Kaoru** on it. "I took it out of your bag after we landed in the airport cuz we all know how good you are with losing things. I have yours too, Misao." Before both red-faced girls could reply, she casually slipped the card into the lock of their door and turned the knob after a loud *click*. 

"Wow…this is some place." Kaoru let out a quiet whistle at the scene in front of her and lugged her bags into the room, completely forgetting about Megumi's insult. Misao was also in a trance as she scanned over at the thick, plush carpet and three full-sized beds with matching covers. The room was certainly bigger than they expected, and had a large desk in one corner, along with a nightstand between each bed. 

"Well, we can't afford to stand here all day drooling on the carpet, people! Hurry up and unpack so we can have our discussion!" Megumi entered last and shut the door loudly to get her friends' attention. However even if she didn't show it, she was equally enchanted with the quality of the room, but that didn't alter her curiosity on the mission. Secretly, she was hoping to find out more about the dangerously handsome man on her card that was grinning in a carefree and laidback manner. 

****************************

With all of their belongings rightfully put into the desired places, the three tired girls sunk down uncharacteristically onto the lush green carpet. It had taken them a total of a half an hour to unload their supplies and clothes, not to mention install the heavy (and complicated) computer system that Megumi brought. Sure, it was a short amount of time considering the size of the bags they had, but by 8:00 am, the girls were so exhausted that they all decided to just rest and discuss their assignments.

Taking out a piece of folded paper from her purse, Kaoru skimmed through the contents briefly, then looked at her two curious friends in amusement.

"OK, I'll read it out loud since no one's around anyways." And with that, she cleared her throat to begin. 

"Kamiya, Makamachi, and Takani; you three have been assigned to a mission that requires the perfect combination of every skill and maneuver taught at our organization. The reason why we chose you all was because we recognized, during training, the unique talents that were present in each of you, based on your individual personalities. We expect and believe that you will use your talents to successfully complete this mission…HOWEVER," All three girls raised up their eyebrows after hearing the word and Misao and Megumi moved closer to Kaoru in curiosity. Kaoru continued, "However, we feel that more experience and skill is needed from more people to make sure there are no errors left behind during the mission's course. That is why, Kamiya, Makamachi, and Takani, we have assigned three other partners to "assist" you in the assignment. Please take note of the three information cards we have given you." Simultaneously, the girls pulled out their pictures of the three boys and studied them with suspicion. 

"Himura Kenshin, Shinomori Aoshi, and Sagara Sanosuke have also been assigned to take part in the mission, and have received information cards on the three of you. You will need to contact them personally during your stay at Tokyo Meiji High School and enlighten them with this information. They, along with you, have yet to find out the true purpose of the mission but we are sure that all will become clear once the events come into play. Also, the background information surrounding the three new recruits will not be supplied to you. We expect you to personally uncover the history of your new partners, with prompt, of course. What you do with the achieved information is out of our hands, but be prepared for the unexpected. Lastly, we will supply a number of undercover agents that will constantly be around the perimeter of the school at all times. If any problems are encountered, contact the nearest agent immediately for backup."

All three girls went quiet as the words sank into their brains. Birds could be heard chirping from outside their window and a soft wind blew in through the curtains. 

Of course, the peace was immediately disturbed.

"OK, what kind of bull was that?!?" Misao was the first to comment, breaking the uncomfortable silence that lingered after Kaoru's words. Obviously, they had not expected the mysterious (and…um…*clears throat* good-looking) guys in the cards to be anything other than a bunch of helpful resources. 

"I can't believe that wolf-man Saitou tricked us into agreeing on this mission! Didn't he promise us that we would get to work alone this time?" Misao stood up and started pacing around the room, grumbling light curses. 

"Wait, there's something more at the bottom! Its really small, but if I squint…" Kaoru held up the piece of paper that she was reading and focused closer. She could make out tiny words hidden in the decorative border at the end of the just-read paragraph. "T-The addition to the assignment was my own idea, girls. I know that I promised you a solo mission this time but, quite frankly, I couldn't help myself. Have fun meeting your new partners…I'm willing to bet that they will enjoy the company of a certain raccoon, weasel, and fox. Don't forget that I will be checking in from time to time…to ensure your well being. Good luck…Saitou."

"Why that good-for-nothing…" Kaoru scowled and crumpled up the paper into a tiny ball out of frustration. "How dare he trick us like that! And to make us be partners with a bunch of high school seniors?! Ugh!!!" Megumi quickly ducked to the left as the paper ball flew directly at her face and landed harmlessly on the ground. She then put her hands on her hips and stared at the two whining girls on the carpet. 

"Yes, yes, I agree that its degrading for us to work with high school boys however we have no choice but to obey! It won't help any of us out in this situation by having fits on the floor, now will it? Just calm down…I'm sure we can fix this predicament to be more in our favor, right? I mean…all we have to do is ignore the boys, get this assignment over with, then move our cute butts back onto the airplane for the US! How hard could it possibly be?"

The two younger girls stopped fuming and pondered at Megumi's reasoning. They immediately put on bright faces and smiles at the logic of the words. 

"Meg, your absolutely right!" Kaoru said, springing from the floor gracefully.

"Of course I'm right, I'm the only one with reasonable brains in this little group." Megumi replied, flipping her blue-black hair and rolling her eyes.

"Yes…that's exactly what we'll do. We'll solve this case by ourselves, without those boys' help. We'll show everyone at the organization that we can handle this! They'll never be able to trick us again!" Misao yelled triumphantly and ignored the mild insult make by her tall friend.

"And while we're at it…why don't we show the guys what we're really made of, huh? No sense in completing a mission without having a bit of fun! Ohohoho!" And with that statement, the three girls smiled evilly at the three pictures of their unfortunate partners, mischief glinting in their eyes.

This assignment isn't going to be that bad after all.

****************************

****

Author's Notes: AHAHAHAHA! I'm sooo mean to poor Kenny, Sano, and Aoshi-sama! But, I promise you that they will also have the time of their lives working w/ our terrific trio (ugh, what horrible alliterations)…DUH! Who wouldn't? Anyways, I tried desperately to bring the plot together for all you confused readers out there…and I'm kind of satisfied with the results. Are you?? No??! Why I outta….*grumbles*. Also, I think that this story will be unfortunately…LOONNNGGG and I just hope that you won't get bored and stop reading. *NEVER STOP READING!* 

Oh yes, and a mighty big thanks to all of my new (and old) reviewers! I'm too lazy right now to write down individual thank yous so just pretend I did…plus I don't have any time left cuz I'm supposed to be practicing piano right now…and I'm not. *sigh* See what I do for you readers? You better be thankful! JK hehe. Anyways I'll prob. update sometime next week or something…so SEND MORE REVIEWS and wait for the next chappie of…*dun dun dunnn* **dark aquamarine's crappy and boring fan fiction**! 

So long!

d. aquamarine*


	4. Chapter 3

****

Author's Notes: Hello again, dear readers! Here's another chapter of my little fic…*sigh*. I tried really hard this time to add the ever-important bishounen into this chappie so I hope you like the results. 

(Oh yes, and to all my previous reviewers who seem to like my story so far…THANK YOU! You don't know what it means to me…*sobs dramatically*---seriously, thank you. I really appreciate your praises and I will take them into consideration…however I must warn you that I often tend to fall into little depressing lapses every once…in…a…while….ok so maybe I'm always like that, but I still enjoy getting your constructive criticisms and praises so…REVIEW! )

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, do you really think that I would still be sitting here at my pathetic little computer typing up annoying disclaimers, saying that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin?! *gasps, heaves* I didn't think so.

The Perfect Mission- Chapter 3

*Boys meet girls*

By dark aquamarine

*******************

The girls walked casually along the corridors of the main school building, intent on reaching the principal's office for their class schedules. It was already 8:30 and school had began an hour ago, which meant that they would have to endure the awkward welcomes from their classmates and teachers once they get to their classes. Their joy was never-ending.

The hallway was strangely empty, since all the students were in their classrooms, and it gave off eerie vibes as the three peeked into the different classes along the sides. The rooms, it seemed, weren't very different from those of American schools and it was obvious that they were on a lower grade level from the way the students looked and acted. The principal's office was supposed to be on the first floor with the freshmen or first years, so they should be going the right direction. Since it was a large school, there were always a set of elevators at the end of the halls so that students could get to different subjects without having to climb huge sets of stairs. The three girls reached the elevators and entered through the glossy doors right after the bell dinged. Kaoru, who was the closest to the controls, pushed the 1st floor and then the close button. The elevator dinged again and started to move.

"Hey, guys. Is it just me or is there something very…strange about this mission? I mean, they won't give us any information whatsoever on this assignment, or on our "partners". We don't even have anything to do, yet!" Misao observed with frustration at their situation and frowned. Something definitely wasn't right and she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Well, that's not completely true. It said in the paper that we will be able to get our first task from an undercover agent during class." Kaoru stated with an knowing look just as the elevator dinged, acknowledging their arrival to the first floor. 

"Wait, why didn't you tell us about that when we were in the dorms?" Megumi also frowned as they walked out into yet another secluded hall with the office on the opposite end.

"Sorry, must've gotten caught up in the moment, hehe." Kaoru's two friends rolled their eyes as she smiled sheepishly with a hand behind her head. "And we won't know who the agent is unless he/she contacts us personally so…its either a teacher or a student." 

"Well that's just great…three new partners and agent-disguised-as-student chaperones. I swear this is starting to sound more and more like our junior prom back in the US." Misao muttered softly while her friends giggled at the truth of the statement and eyed the main office in front of them. It was a small, stuffy office with an plump secretary sitting in front of a large computer, happily typing while humming a wordless tune. The sight made all the frowns on their faces turn to smiles as they approached the box-like room and simultaneously knocked on the glass pane separating themselves from the inside. 

All of a sudden, the kindly-looking old lady looked up from behind her computer and shrieked abruptly, stumbling off her chair towards a door in the other side of the room. Overcoming their moment of shock, the girls let themselves in awkwardly and stood by the door, relating their situation to the almost-fainting woman. The secretary nodded weakly and poked her head into the door labeled **Principal**. Her whispers and a "I'm busy now, tell them to come back at another time" could be heard through the door as the girls waited patiently with their hands behind their backs. The lady whispered again, this time stating their individual names, and winced when a loud, deafening crash erupted from the other side. 

"Uh…you may go in, now." She said weakly and disappeared from view, leaving the perplexed girls with no other choice but to enter. 

The office, they noticed as they walked in through the doorway, was a simple room with no windows and a gray-colored floor. There was one large, single table in the center and it faced a smaller desk by the door, obviously the principal's desk. The principal, who was a short, balding, and slightly twitchy old man, was murmuring something to three male students who sat with their heads faced down at the table. The students then looked up and stared at the girls with bruised and battered faces. 

Something clicked inside the six heads as they stared down each other. 

"Ahem." Principal Okumura (as was stated on the desk) cleared his throat nervously and bent down to pick up some objects that were apparently the cause of the crash from before. With shaking hands, he put them back on his desk and fixed on a shaky smile. 

"W-welcome *twitch*, girls. I h-hope *twitch* you found everything satisfactory in the dorm rooms *twitch twitch*." The girls shook their heads to snap out of their stupor and bowed politely back at the man.

"Yes, of course sir. Your school is wonderful, and we expect ourselves to be very happy here." Kaoru replied humbly while the other two tried to stifle their giggles at the man's nervousness. Undercover secret agent students and principals suffering from Tourette's…yes, this was definitely a wonderful school. (no offense to anybody who has the disease)

"T-Thank you, Kamiya. Oh…*twitch* you must be wanting your daily schedule's now. I'm afraid I *twitch* left them in the other room. Please be seated while I get them. *twitch*." The principal bowed low (too low, it seemed) and awkwardly ran out of the room, leaving three uncomfortable girls alone with three boys who looked like they just came from a battlefield.

"Himura, Sagara, and Shinomori, I presume?" Megumi asked, breaking the dense tension that clouded the room as the three girls sat down to face the others.

The boys just nodded dumbly, then winced when the movement caused pain. 

"What in the world happened to you guys?" Misao acquired loudly and scanned over the bleeding flesh of their faces and bodies. There were gashes and black and blue blotches all lined up on their cheeks and foreheads.

"What does it look like, weasel-girl?" The boy with brown spiked-up hair and a red bandana over his forehead replied gruffly, then smirked as steam blew from Misao's ears.

"It _looks_ like your gonna get hurt more than you already are if you call me that one more time, buster." And with that, Misao jumped up onto the table to get a good swipe at the smirking boy's face. She was held back, however, by two equally annoyed girls who didn't want to cause a scene.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Misao. Its obvious that this _rooster-head_ isn't worth any of your time anyways so just let it go before the principal comes back." Megumi reasoned with the still-fuming girl and grinned slyly at the bristling "rooster-head", as she called him. Oh, so her partner didn't like her new name for him, huh? She made a mental note to use that word as much as possible around him.

"Rooster-head? Who 're you calling rooster-head you slimy fox-woman?" 

"FOX-WOMAN?! How dare you call me such a degrading name, you good for nothing…" Megumi and said good for nothing were glaring at each other face to face over the table, rambling on more names and insults gotten from god-knows-where. 

Meanwhile, Misao and Kaoru, who was particularly silent during their "meeting", were taking their lovely time to study _their_ partners. The four stared at each other, unblinking over the shouts of the fox and rooster.

Besides the fact that the face was marred with bruises and cuts, Kaoru could still recognize the beautiful and almost feminine features of her partner from behind the tresses of dark red hair. Her gaze fell to the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and then drifted to his glowing amber eyes. Wait a minute, amber? She gave a double-take at the golden pools staring back at her and became confused. She could've sworn he had violet eyes in the picture card. Could it be…colored contacts? Kaoru scoffed out loud at the thought. Of course, dyed hair and colored contacts…it was like Saitou had purposely paired her up with a boy, no, better, a he/she who prettied himself even more than she did. Oh, when she gets her hands on that sneaky wolf-man…***smack***!

Himura, who was busy staring intently at the blue-eyed beauty before him with raven-colored hair pulled back into a high ponytail, jumped inwardly at the noise of fist against palm that she made with a look of determination on her face. He smiled inwardly as he saw her stare at his eyes with a thoughtful expression, then the expression turned to disgust. Probably suffering from some disease, he said silently to himself, then continued to study the girl. It figured that Hiko would give him someone with mental instabilities, that ironic jack. Gulping at the thought of all the problems he would probably encounter with the new partner, he risked a glance to the left at his silent friend, who was busy staring coldly into jade-green eyes of the girl sitting in front of him. The girl had a wide smile on her face, but her eyes were hard and set with determination. It was as if they were having a staring contest and, judging from the way the cold ice blue eyes were shifting, the girl was winning. Oh yeah, Hiko was definitely drunk when he assigned the partners.

"Ahem."

All staring and insulting stopped as the principal walked into the room with three planners tucked in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry I took so long, girls. *twitch* It seemed that my secretary had absentmindedly misplaced them when she was sorting the office today. *twitch, wince*"

The girls took the planners with a bow as he handed them out individually. 

"W-well, you must be eager to get to class, shall I get some escorts to show you around? I'm s-sure there are a lot of students who would be glad to give you a tour."

"Actually, sir, that would be wonderful, and I think I've found the perfect escort for me right…here." Megumi replied slyly with barely visible fox ears on her head and pointed directly to the shocked rooster-head, who was acting like her sworn enemy just a few minutes ago. The fox ears were practically glowing when she saw the look on both the student and principal's faces. 

"Ummm…I'm afraid that would be impossible, for you s-see *twitch twitch* the boys are here for punishment so… "

"Oh, I'm sure you could spare them for just a little while, my friends and I would absolutely **love** to take a tour around your _amazing_ campus, right girls?" Megumi gushed at the principal and turned to stare sternly at the two, who, at the moment, were completed dazed-out by the suggestion. Understanding finally flickered to their faces and their plastered on wide smiles as well.

"Yes, that would be wonderful! Wouldn't it, Kaoru?" Misao said, almost too brightly.

"Uh huh." Kaoru nodded her head repeatedly and stared at the poor man in front of her…obviously hanging on to his lifeline at that moment.

Without waiting for a response (which would probably be just more stuttering and twitching), the girls dragged their three unfortunates and sprinted out the door, closing it with a slam. 

The principal had his finger raised in mid-thought but slowly brought it down with a sigh. He then went back to his comforting plushie chair and buried his head desperately into his hands…all the while wondering…

What had he ever done to deserve this?

***************************

****

A/N: Ok, so this chapter was a little boring and worthless…but I finally added in the three boys…thank god! Hopefully the plot will move along more as the chapters progress and believe me when I say that this story will be loonnnggg. I'm already at the third chapter and the main characters haven't even been on a mission yet! But don't worry…this story WILL NOT be pointless and plot-less, at least not in the future so just be patient and bear with me, okay? Good…

Now onto my thank you-s to all my wonderful reviewers. (this will include some people from chapter 1 and 2 also)

****

Yui Yue: thank you for thinking that this story is interesting…hopefully you haven't changed your mind since chapter 1. *crosses fingers*

****

Astgal: Thanks!

****

Chaos fox: Yes, yes, I know…my spelling can be a bit off sometimes but I am trying my best to fix all mistakes before uploading it in ff.net. *grins sheepishly back* thank you for pointing that out.

****

Roku-chan: Hopeless romantics all the way! I am sorry for making Kaoru and Kenshin start off on the wrong foot…but I couldn't help myself. I guess I'm just one of those -suffer at first so you can savor the ending- type of person. *sigh* To all the K&K and what-nots of the fan fiction world: I will be bringing them all together eventually but your just gonna have to suffer for now **muahahahaha**. 

****

Chibilover2000: Yes, Kaoru IS going to be snobby to Kenshin…and guess what? He's gonna be snobby right back at her! But don't lose faith for the two…its obvious that they're meant to be (I am a BIG K&K fan)

****

Flyinangel777: Well…I tried to describe the plot further in my chapters…I'm not sure if they turned out okay, though. Also, this is not even the beginning of the whole story line so don't be intimidated by my lack of information (and talent). Hope you continue reading!

****

Kitzune Kenshin: Thank you! And yes, Kaoru will be mean to Kenshin. I'm sorry! *ducks at thrown vegetables aiming for the head* But it will get better…I promise!

****

DBZ Goddess: I'm glad you like it and I will try to give myself more credit! However, since my brain isn't known to produce self-confident vibes, you will just have to remind me once in a while!

****

Tamakia'gss: *covers head from the beating of Kaoru's bokken* I know! I did it again! Forgive me for degrading myself but it just seems to come naturally, I swear! (I blame my lack of a social life) I will try to be better at it from now on *raises hands in promise* though I am glad that I have supportive reviews who are able to slap some sense into me every once in a while. *thank you!*

****

Tigerrelly: Thanks!

****

Ewunia: You think it is funny? Wow…personally I think my story is just about as humorous as a burnt piece of bread but…if you think so, then thank you!

****

Flyinangel777 (again lol): Thank you! I hope you never do stop and I hope my story will never turn into one of those plotless fics…*please please please*. Anyways, to answer your question on the ages of Kao/Meg/Mis…they are 17 years old. I didn't put it in the story though…but I might. I still haven't planned it out completely. *looks sheepish* What? Of course I know what I'm doing!

Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Sano, Misao, Aoshi: PFFFFFFT!

Yeah…well…*ahem*

****

Tealeaf-3: Thank you thank you thank you…I will try to update soon…if those nice men in white coats would STOP LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER WHILE I'M TYPING!!! *sigh* 

And of course, a special THANK YOU goes out to: **Chibilover2000** for putting me on her favorite's list! Thank you thank you thank…wait, what? What do you mean you made a mistake? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON?!? *heaves* Just kidding! Hehe…thank you!

Well I hope you return for my fourth chapter and I am constantly on the lookout for more REVIEWS and inspirations. If you have any ideas of which you would like me to try out…don't be afraid to tell me! Email, IM, whatever. I am open to your thoughts. 

Always and forever,

d. aquamarine*


	5. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again for another chapter of my fan fiction! YAY! 

Megumi- "Oh, please" *scoffs*

Dark Aqua- *glares*

Anyways…I'm very glad that all of you are liking this story so far (I think) so I think I'll keep writing until my brain decides to malfunction…or until I get threats for bodily harm from flamers. 

I'm kind of low on creativity right now (I blame it on excessive sleep deprivation) so I'm going to cut back on the length of this author's note…I hope you enjoy this chapter (I spent too many hours trying to figure out how to tie the plot and characters together so you better be thankful).

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. (Demiurgeous, aren't I?)

The Perfect Mission- Chapter 4

(untitled chapter because it was basically meaningless and stupid…but you can read for yourself)

By dark aquamarine

*************************************

"Hey! Take it easy, will ya, foxy? Call me skeptical but there's no way that your this excited about touring the school!" Sano cringed outwardly as he allowed his foxy partner to drag him down the hall towards the elevators. Similar complaints could be heard, although a little subtler, from the two other males who were also unfortunate enough to be man-handled down the secluded corridor.

"And don't touch the hair! I just fixed it up this morning!" They finally stopped in front of the elevator doors and Sano took that time to inspect his brown spikes, not to mention his face.

Megumi just rolled her eyes and snorted loudly. "Me? Touch your hair? Please, who knows what kind of wild animal crawled up there and died? Could be infectious." She smiled with satisfaction at her partner's seething face and at the snickers that came from her two friends.

"Anyways," She waved a finely-manicured hand in front of Sano's face as if to wipe away his expression. "We should take this time now to discuss the predicament at hand. First off, I think we should decide on a meeting place for us to contact each other outside of school. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm…there is a small eatery called The Akabeko a few blocks away here that is usually quite secluded. We could meet there after school on a regular basis and no one would notice or be suspicious." Kenshin responded mildly and smiled when met with approving nods. "Sano, you know the owner of the restaurant quite well, don't you?" He turned and stared at the tall and bristling man, who in return just grumbled an affirmative reply,

"Great, then it's settled! Let's meet up today and go over just exactly what we're suppose to do together…cause I don't know about you guys but I have absolutely NO idea what's going on." Misao quipped, obviously liking the idea immensely.

"Good idea, Misao. So after school it is, then?" Kaoru surveyed the group with bright eyes, lingering just a moment longer on her specific partner. When everyone nodded, she smiled sweetly and took out the daily schedule for her classes, then glanced at the wristwatch on her arm. 

"Shi…I mean…shoot! It's almost nine and we were supposed to go to class at 8:30! Come on, guys…we gotta go…NOW!" Kaoru yelled, then grabbed her two friends by the arms and dragged them inside the elevator with god-like speed. Once in, Megumi and Misao just stood stupidly, still dazed at the speed of their whip-lash while Kaoru called out to the boys just as the door closed. "It was nice meeting you, guys! Don't forget…Akabeko after school. We'll meet you at the entrance of the main building!" And with that, the doors slid together with a ding and the girls were gone, leaving only a light scent of vanilla, jasmine, and sakura flowers that lingered in their wake.

"Umm…I guess we better get back to class, too." Kenshin studdered after moments of staring at the bronze doors in front of him. He then pushed the "up" button beside the elevator doors and walked in with his two friends, all the while cursing his luck repeatedly in his head. Sano seemed to be choking on the three different types of perfume odors that still remained around them and Aoshi was having a hard time keeping his face from frowning in desperation. The three then sighed and casually strolled out into the hallway of their classes just after the elevator opened, silently bracing themselves for the worse…

because judging from their short experience with the girls, they knew it has yet to come.

*********************

"Are you sure this is a…wise decision?" A deep masculine voice questioned through the convenient little phone held in Saitou's hand. The policeman took a draw from his cigarette and responded calmly, looking around at the isolated campus of the high school.

"I am quite sure, Hiko. Besides, this is the only logical and safe way. Any other would be too suspicious and could bring a downfall upon our organization." 

"**Your** organization, Saitou. You know well enough that I do not have any connections with what you are doing. I'm only lending out my services to those desperately in need." Saitou could plainly make out the arrogance in the other man's statement and just rolled his eyes.

"Hai, hai. And how desperate we are to be needing the help of an retired and egotistic dipsomaniac." Saitou replied flatly.

"I am not yet retired, you know that, Saitou. There is still the matter of those three bakas to deal with."

"Hai, those three. Well, if the plan works out accordingly and the Tanuki-gumi do not make any stupid mistakes, then there won't be anymore worries to deal with concerning your "bakas"." 

"Hn. You actually think it will work?" Hiko questioned a bit warily. "Even if they are bakas, those boys still have some common sense left in them from my training. It will be difficult to…"

"And my three also have common sense, if not something more. I have faith in them…at least for this assignment. They are a determined bunch…once something is set, their pride won't let them neglect it."

"Hn." 

"If there's nothing more…I must end our conversation. My people at the station are probably getting weary already." And with that, Saitou gracefully ended the connection to a push of a button and threw away the finished butt of his cigarette. Sighing, he walked towards his police car parked not far from the entrance of the school and got in. Just as he rounded the curb away from the building did he notice the small feeling of dread build up in his stomach. Acting embarrassingly out of character, he silently prayed that everything will turn out okay, and that the girls will take the information that he will give them calmly…or as calmly as they could.

Call him gutless, but suffering the wrath of three angry and rabid woodland animals is not something he considers an enjoyable experience.

********************

Kamiya Kaoru

Destination: 2nd class- Math

Designated Time: 8:45

Estimated Time of Arrival: 9:03

"Stupid paperwork…why do they make us do this junk if they already know exactly what we're suppose to do?" Kaoru grumbled to herself as she scribbled in a small black notepad while walking down a quiet hall. Misao and Megumi were already out of sight, being in different classes, and had crammed the little schedule book into her arms before she could open her mouth to complain, therefore making the **her **the one to record all of their transactions. 

Cursing softly to herself, Kaoru broke into a run as she juggled the textbooks, pen, and pad in her arms through the strangely quite hallway. It never failed to puzzle her how the Japanese school's corridors always seem to be empty and silent…completely opposite from the school she attended with Megumi and Misao in America. 

"Finally!" She blew out a loud breath and safely tucked the little notepad into a pocket of her uniform sweater, eyeing the designated class as it came into view. Then, with an unconscious intake of air, she neared the door and peered shyly through the small glass pane in the middle. 

The students, to Kaoru's dismay, were already seated and paying attention to the teacher who stood in front of her desk. The blue-eyed girl groaned out loud to herself at the thought of all the scrutinizing eyes piercing through her if the teacher would want a self-introduction. 

Dangerous and deadly missions and illegal break-ins to get valuable information were certainly do-able, but one thing Kamiya Kaoru feared the most in this world was to be the center of attention or in the spot light.

"Here goes…" She muttered despairingly and pushed open the door a little too loudly, then winced when it shut with a deafening bang. Just as she expected, the teacher's babbling stopped abruptly and everyone looked at her with curious or annoyed expressions. 

"Umm…I'm very sorry to interrupt your class, sensai…but I am a new student here and couldn't find my way around the school. I apologize again for my tardiness." Kaoru then handed her a piece of paper with her information (mostly the basics) and smiled shyly towards the rest of the class, silently repeating a calming mantra in her head. _Breathe in, breathe out, you can do this, Kaoru…just picture them naked…or sleeping…or knocked out unconscious by one of Misao's thermonuclear weapons…_

The teacher interrupted Kaoru's thoughts with a cheery "how nice!" and "apology accepted" and motioned for her to sit down at an empty desk towards the back of the room. _Well, at least she didn't make me say anything. Better remember to thank Misao later._

The desk, she noticed, was smack dab in between two males at the sides and two females in front and behind her. Groaning again to herself, she unceremoniously sank down into the plastic chair and plopped the books that had been weighing down her arms onto the smooth surface of the desk. The teacher started to talk again, as if nothing had occurred a few moments before and Kaoru tried desperately to drown out the annoyingly high pitched voice. She knew all of the concepts in Mathematics well enough to not pay attention, since schooling was also taught vigorously at the Organization. Instead, she took the time to observe the other classmates around her, starting with the ones in her row. Scanning discreetly with her eyes, Kaoru immediately noticed a red-haired boy sitting a couple of desks away from her, fiddling with his pen and looking extremely bored. It was her partner, she was sure of it…how many students had blazing red hair with large cross-shaped scars on their left cheeks? The amount was definitely insignificant. Kaoru smiled in spite of herself at the unique qualities of her partner…or should it be the uniquely "beautiful" qualities. 

Shaking her head out of the stupor, the blue-eyed girl sighed softly and waited with ever-decreasing patience for the class to end, all the while looking at the clock hung by the windows with despair. With her eyes on the time, Kaoru did not even notice the pair of golden-amber pools staring intently towards her direction, nor the small smile that crept through a set of beautiful features every time she exhaled wistfully. 

Deficient quality #1 for Kamiya Kaoru: Notably…unobservant.

**************************

Author's Notes: *peeks out from the hole in the ground labeled self discrimination* So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Abominable? EXECRABLE?! *ahem* sorry ^.^ Seriously though…did you like this chapter? My opinion was that it was kind of pointless and…well…stupid because the plot doesn't really move all that much…and I only finished describing **one **character after FIVE CHAPTERS…BUT YOU MAY THINK DIFFERENTLY so please don't try to hurt me again because I'm being so…blah. I guess I just have really high expectations. (to all the people who did try to hurt me…I love you guys for trying to boost up my self-esteem!)

Anyways…you may have noticed that I changed the names of the chapters up there in the little boxes to just plain "chapter 1, chapter 2, etc". The main reason for that is because I couldn't think of a good title for this chappie…pathetic, I know. HOWEVER if any of you have any suggestions…*looks around wickedly*…I just might change them back! 

Okay, now on with the reviews!

****

Magiabruxa: Wow…hilarious? Hmm…you must've been reading the wrong fic…jk hehe. Anyways, thanks for reading along with my updates…I hope you don't get bored and stop reviewing! *crosses fingers*

****

Aimi-chan: I think its great that you have such a large preference for fan fiction! It's not easy for me to start loving a story…since I'm notoriously picky about what I read…so I applaud you! Yes…I agree I also like Saitou in this kind of character for AU stories…that's why I put it there! Hehe…well I hope you keep loving and reading this! Thanks!

****

Flyinangel777: I ditto that! I gotta tell ya…putting in the guys was some hard work cuz I didn't want them to be so…original like all the other wonderful fan fiction in ff.net. I tried (and am still trying) to give them slightly different personalities and you will probably see more of that in later chapters. Oh and THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for putting me in your fav. List! 

****

Seychella: Thank you! Well…chapter 5 isn't as interesting as the last so I hope you'll bear with me and keep reading…it will become more exciting soon, I promise!

****

Allin656: Yes, I know, I know. Gomen about that but unfortunately you have been reading the fic of a VERY slow plot writer…so just try to be patient and you will get your information! ~_^ Maybe I'll start writing about it in the next chapter…who knows! Anyways THANK YOU for putting me in your fav. List also! I don't know whats wrong…but the stats in ff. net don't seem to want to acknowledge the fact that I am on people's lists (they keep telling me I'm only in 1). Oh well…I have my reviews as evidence of being loved…so that's all that counts!

****

Kitsune KeNshiN: Hai, hai, everything will turn out WONDERFULLY in the end…I hope.

****

Tamakia'gss: Thank you, hun! Don't worry about that last review…I thought it was REALLY funny! Hehehe.

****

Luli451: Wow…that's amazing. Its like you can read my mind! I was actually thinking about a club scene with drinking…only it's a little different than yours (that's all I'm gonna say). Anyways thank you all the same for contributing ideas! It just makes me feel all tingly inside!

****

Astgal: Thanx!

****

Psyrk: Thank you…yup this is my first fic and I have to say I'm flattered that you like it so much (next to Cover Girls…one of my favs). I know that the school thing is a bit off…but I figured, hey, at least they gotta have desks, blackboards, and students so it can't be **that** different, right? Oh well…maybe I'll look into it as the chapters go on.

****

The-Lone-Lemon: No critism, eh? THAT'S OKAY! I'm very honored to have all those compliments smothered on me (even if it's a little sticky ~_o) and I hope you keep enjoying this fic! Thanks a bunch!

Well…that's it for now. I'll try to update the next chappie as soon as possible! And can you believe it…no flamers?!! Well…I'll take that as a good sign and keep writing…but you have to keep sending me reviews too! OK? Good. 

So till next time…

d.a. (p.s. THIS IS THE GREATEST FAN FICTION IN THE WORLD…I AM THE GREATEST AUTHOR IN ALL THE LAND…*clears throat* just a little tidbit so people don't start yelling at me again for lacking self confidence. ~_o. Ta ta!)


End file.
